


Fair Play

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a piece of art from spomarani's Livejournal<br/>The Captain and First Officer of the ISS Enterprise have been battling it out for years, but something has changed recently and what better time than at Christmas for them to address it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written based off this[ piece of art.](http://spomarani.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/408/22686)

Mr. Spock stood before his prey with his arms crossed over his chest, his mouth turned down in a subtle frown that marred the lines of his goatee. He never could figure out his captain, James T. Kirk.  The last time he had caught the captain unaware and dragged him off for a night a torturous sex, the man had ranted and seethed until he was hoarse.

Even then Kirk didn't actually shut up till Spock shoved his cock in the human's mouth to block the incessant bitching. But now he stood in the gold briefs that Spock had dressed him in, his arms high above his head, his wrists bound in shackles, smiling at his first officer. The green-gold colored eyes were bright and eager, and the human kept shifting his body in what Spock thought was the most provocative fashion.

"A penny for your thoughts, Mr. Spock?" Kirk purred.  Spock's right eyebrow went up at this, its elevation a stark contrast to the corners of his mouth.

"Do you even know what a penny is, _Captain_?"  Spock waited for Kirk to start raving at this. The human hated to be called by his title while bound. It make him realize that he had failed in some way. But the rage never came. Instead Kirk leaned in closer to Spock, his posture willful and very suggestive.

"Of course I do - Tell me Spock do you know what day it is?" Kirk smiled more and it would seem to Spock that his captain was enjoying himself. Moreover,  it would appear that his captain was flirting.  Spock found this to be bit unsettling. 

"Indeed I do. According to the Terrain calendar it is December twenty-fourth. I believe what once referred to as "Christmas Eve," Spock said scowling. He uncrossed his arms and moved towards his captive. He then unfastened the hooks on his jacket and stripped it off, revealing his sleeveless black undershirt beneath the blue satiny material. Facing him, Kirk  flicked  out his tongue, using it to caress his lips.  Spock watched this display fascinated. Something was clearly off.

His captain's behavior was deviating from what Spock thought of as "the game."  It was an elaborate match between them that they had been participating in for years. More so, it was a type of warfare.  Every minute, of every hour, of every day, they plotted, spied and sought to weaken the other, seeking power over the other, just for the sake of saying they held it.

They took turns in drugging, humiliating, undermining, beating, degrading and ultimately trying to be the complete undoing of the other. It was their game, their battle, their rules, but as of late it seemed like the rules were changing and Spock could not pinpoint when this had started.

"Spock, you seem awfully preoccupied this evening? What's a matter? You go through all this trouble to subdue me, binding me here,  and now you don't wanna play with me?" Kirk pushed out his lower lip just a fraction and his lashes fluttered.

Spock felt something in his side. Did his heart rate just increase? He paused to evaluate this and found yes, it had sped up. Not only that, but he found his breathing had increased too.   He heard a noise and realized it was Kirk chuckling softly.

"So,  you've noticed it too.  That something is different between us," Kirk said as he shifted again,  moving his hips from side to side. Spock tried hard not to noticed them, or the well muscled thighs they were attached to. He was trying very hard not to think about those thighs wrapped around his waist.

Spock tilted his head and clearing his throat, continued to frown. "I do not know that which you speak of, captain."  Kirk peered at Spock for a second.

"Liar," Kirk said at last, his tone not hatful or menacing. It was playful and Spock blinked. He was so perplexed, because this was not right but yet...

"Spock," Kirk started, intuprpting Spock's thoughts, "What do you know about mistletoe?"

Now Spock was completely dumbfounded. He stood unsure of what do next,  before he realized his captain _was_ expecting an answer. He cleared his throat again and placed his arms behind his back as was his habit to do.

"Mistletoe is a type of hemi-parasitic plant that grows attached to and penetrates the branches of a tree or shrub, absorbing nutrients from the host plant.  It is commonly known for its association with the Terrain holiday Christmas. Even though the holiday itself is no longer celebrated; it is not unheard of for the people of earth to still hang mistletoe around their homes during this time of year and participate in the tradition of kissing under it -- Why do you ask?"

Kirk's smile was so broad at this point that it almost looked manic. His eye were shining in the light of the cabin and his pupils had expanded so much  the irises were barely visible.

 "Oh, I have my reasons," Kirk said and Spock watched Kirk's eyes glance up to his hands.  There was a green sprig with tiny white berries clutched in Kirk's fingers. Spock's eyes moved back down to Kirk's face and when they locked on the captain, there erupted a spark between them, making Spock shiver.

It hit Spock at that moment that there were no more rules to their game and there hadn't been for a long time. That the two of them had been playing this game completely making it up as they went, and over time their goal had changed.

No longer were they trying to bring the other to their knees for the sake of subjugation, but reel each other in for something far more dangerous, something that really nether could afford, but now that Spock realized what it was, he wanted nothing else but for it to happen between them.

He took a step closer to Kirk and placed his index finger under his captain's chin to lift his face up. Spock studied Kirk's expression for the longest time, trying to see if there was any deception, any signs of a trick or a ruse,  but there was none. In fact, what he saw there was the hard sneering veneer of his captain melting  away completely,  leaving a face that suddenly looked years younger and completely smitten.  Spock breathed in slowly as it dawned on him that what he was seeing was just his own expression reflected in the human's features.

"You know that we can never go back?" Spock said and Kirk gave his first officer his best lopsided grin.

"Fine by me. I've never been one for  backtracking."

This made Spock's heart jump. It was disquieting, but thrilling and as he inhaled deeply through his nose, he could smell his captain. It was intoxicating.  Spock felt his lips straighten from its frown and curl up ever so slightly.

"Captain, I..."

"No, Spock. Not captain," Kirk said and Spock reeled at the implication causing him shiver again.

"James..." He purred and  Spock leaned his face in closer, pressing his lips to Kirk's. In that moment he knew that he was ruined.  He would never be the same again and judging from the sigh he just heard from the human, neither would his captain.

 Slowly, Spock pulled back  from the kiss and moving his hand from under Kirk's chin, he brought it to Kirk's temple and started stroking the human's face with two fingers. Kirk didn't question it; he just shut his eyes and smiled at the touch, content just to be touched.

"Ashal-veh." Spock said and Kirk opened his eyes.

"What?" he said and Spock peered down at him the subtle smile teasing his lips.

"Let me show you," Spock whispered as he unhooked the shackles from the chain that held up Kirk.  He pulled Kirk into his bed and there they fucked. It was rough and violent. There was blood and swearing, and to someone who did not understand, it would seem as if nothing had changed. And, in a  way, that would be true.  For them nothing had changed, because what they had always thought of as a power play,  had actually been a courtship. That what that had thought was fucking,  was actually making love, and what they thought had been war, was really just love.  And all's fair where that' s concerned.


End file.
